Unforgettable Trip
by Bordzia
Summary: Polish fanfiction. Maddie Fenton jest coraz bardziej zaniepokojona o swojego - już siedemnastoletniego - syna, Danny'ego. Krok po kroku dąży do odkrycia tajemnic, które skrywa młody Daniel. Czy uda jej się dotrzeć do prawdy i zaakceptuje to, czego się dowie? I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Witam ponownie wszystkie polskie Phanki!

Dwa tygodnie temu obiecałam Wam polski fanfiction. Słowa dotrzymałam, macie przed sobą pierwszy rozdział.

Postaram się regularnie dodawać nowe rozdziały.

Proszę, pozostawiajcie swoje opinie, są dla mnie bardzo ważne!

Rated to T, ponieważ w dalszych częściach nie obejdzie się bez angstu, wyzwisk, przekleństw i wielu innych.

Pozdrawiam Was bardzo serdecznie! :3

* * *

**Maddie POV**

_Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak szybko mija czas. Pamiętam, jakby to wczoraj mój syn, Danny, był kilka lat młodszy. Jeszcze kiedyś byliśmy sobie tak bliscy… Teraz już tego nie ma. Daniel jest już prawie dorosłym mężczyzną - w końcu ma siedemnaście lat. Jednak nadal jest moim dzieckiem. _

Odłożyłam narzędzia, przyglądając się naszemu najnowszemu wynalazkowi.

_Czy to właśnie dlatego Danny tak się od nas oddalił? Przez pasję, której poświęcamy nasz czas, nasze życie? Często odnoszę wrażenie, że Danny wstydzi się nas. Naprawdę nie rozumiem. To musi sięgać głębiej._

- Jack, kochanie! Skończyłam! - krzyknęłam. Już po chwili słyszałam ciężkie kroki, które bez wątpienia należały do mojego męża. Obok mnie stanął wysoki, masywny mężczyzna ubrany w pomarańczowo-czarny kombinezon.

- Dobra robota, Madds! - Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To niewiarygodne, że spędziłam nad tym tyle czasu.

- Wierz mi, Maddie, to było warte tych kilku nieprzespanych nocy.

_Tak… Rzeczywiście, chyba było. Choć… może nie do końca? Ten czas mogłam spędzić z synem. Dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej._

- Jack, kiedy ostatnio rozmawiałeś z Dannym?

Mój mąż spojrzał na mnie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, niczym wyrwany z transu.

- Co?

Westchnęłam.

- Pytam się, kocie, kiedy ostatni raz odbyłeś jakąś poważniejszą rozmowę ze swoim synem.

Na twarzy Jack'a pojawił się wyraz zmieszania.

- Czy ja wiem… - powiedział zakłopotanym głosem.

_Skłamałabym, gdybym uznała, że spodziewałam się czegoś innego. Wcale nie byłam zdziwiona tym, co właśnie usłyszałam. Wcale nie uważam, że Jack jest złym ojcem… Oboje musieliśmy w którymś miejscu popełnić znaczący błąd._

- Proszę cię… powiedz prawdę.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.

- Cóż, to było dawno… Ale rozmawiałem wczoraj z Jasmine!

- Jack! Tu chodzi o naszego syna!

- No dobrze… Czy mogę to zrobić dzisiaj?

_Jack naprawdę postanowił, że to zrobi. Chce spróbować. Mam nadzieję, że mu się uda. Boże, my nie potrafimy dotrzeć do własnego syna!_

- Tak, nawet teraz. Danny powinien zaraz wrócić. Idź do salonu i poczekaj na niego.

- Ale wynala…

- NATYCHMIAST! Nie możesz przekładać swoich pragnień ponad własnego syna!

- No dobrze.

Jack zniknął na schodach. Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

_Czy Danny wie, że się o niego martwimy? Częściej rozmawiał z Jazz, niż z nami. Czy nasza córka wie o czymś, o czym my nie wiemy? A co, jeśli Danny ma kłopoty przez naszą pasję? W jego szkole zawsze znajdował się ktoś, kto z nas szydził. Mój mały synek był ofiarą wyśmiewania się i być może ataków? Przecież tak nie mogło być! Czy nauczyciele są ślepi?! Dlaczego on nic nie mówi? Zamierza być zamknięty w sobie przez całe życie?_

Wzięłam śrubokręt i zważyłam go w ręce. Nasz wehikuł wymagał jeszcze kilku usprawnień.

_Danny prawdopodobnie stwierdziłby, że konstruujemy kolejny, niepotrzebny światu wynalazek. Z resztą zawsze tak mówił. Czasem wydawało się, że interesują go nasze dzieła. Potem okazuje się, że jest wręcz przeciwnie - boi się ich. To zawsze pozostawało dla mnie zagadką._

Dokręciłam mocniej kilka śrub, a w innych miejscach poluzowałam je.

_Ciekawe, jak radzi sobie Jack. Pokładam w nim swoją nadzieję…_

Położyłam narzędzie obok wynalazku i wstałam. Musiałam pracować na klęczkach. Elementy, nad którymi pracowałam, były położone dość nisko.

_Pójdę lepiej sprawdzić, jak im się rozmawia._

Wspięłam się po schodach. W przeciwieństwie do Jack'a, moje kroki były bardzo lekkie i delikatne. Uchyliłam lekko drzwi. Na tyle szeroko, aby zobaczyć moich chłopców, a jednocześnie na tyle wąsko, aby oni nie zauważyli mnie. To, co ujrzałam, podniosło mnie na duchu. Danny i Jack siedzieli obok siebie i rozmawiali. Nikt nie podnosił głosu. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. To była normalna rozmowa ojca ze synem. Szczerze powiedziawszy - byłam dumna.

Nagle rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Wpadłam do pokoju, ku przerażeniu moich mężczyzn. Nie wiedziałam, że aż tak przestraszy ich to gwałtowne wejście.

- Odbiorę! - oznajmiłam i rzuciłam się do słuchawki.

Kątem oka dostrzegłam, jak szybko zmienia się wyraz twarzy mojego syna. Czy ten telefon dotyczył właśnie jego? Niewątpliwie.

- Mamo… - poczułam na sobie wzrok Danny'ego. Zimno jego niebieskich, lodowatych oczu. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Mam wrażenie, że gdyby tylko się tak dało, potrafiłby zamrażać ludzi swoim wzrokiem.

- Mamo, nie odbieraj tego telefonu. Proszę.

_Chce przede mną coś ukryć, jestem tego pewna. Jeśli odbiorę telefon, stracę resztki zaufania. Jeśli nie odbiorę, nigdy nie dowiem się, co dzieje się z moim synkiem._

Złapałam za słuchawkę i nacisnęłam zielony przycisk.

_Wybacz, Danny. Muszę wiedzieć._

- **Witam, z tej strony Edward Lancer, dyrektor Casper High i wychowawca Daniela. Chciałbym porozmawiać z panią o synu…**

Spojrzałam na Danny'ego. Jego pięści były zaciśnięte, a na twarzy malowała się wściekłość.

- Tak, oczywiście - szepnęłam. Z telefonem w ręce poszłam do sąsiedniego pokoju.

- **Kiedy pani ostatnio rozmawiała z Danielem?**

_Pytanie z haczykiem. Czy mam podać prawidłową odpowiedź? Może źle wypadnę w oczach nauczyciela, ale przynajmniej pomogę._

- Cóż… Szczerze powiedziawszy, było to dawno.

- **Zamierza pani to zmienić?**

- Tak.

- **Czy wie pani, co spowodowało tą nagłą zmianę osobowości u syna?**

- Niestety… Ale chciałabym to zmienić. Pomóc mu.

- **Dlatego powinna się pani ze mną spotkać. Odpowiada pani jutro, o godzinie 18?**

- Tak.

- **Proszę przyjść do szkoły, będę czekał w moim biurze.**

**- **Będę na czas. Dziękuję.

- **Nie musi pani dziękować. To mój obowiązek.**

Po tych słowach Lancer rozłączył się.

_Zbieg okoliczności. Bardzo korzystny zbieg okoliczności. Akurat wtedy, gdy potrzebuję pomocy, znajduję ją. Pomoc sama do mnie przychodzi, chyba można nazwać to szczęściem._

Wróciłam do salonu, ale Danny'ego już tam nie było. Spojrzałam pytająco na Jack'a.

- Poszedł do swojego pokoju - odparł mój mąż. Jack siedział na kanapie z talerzem pełnym krówek. Czyli tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Usiadłam obok niego.

- Jak ci poszło? - zapytałam.

- Hmm… Jak na pierwszą rozmowę chyba nie jest źle. Opowiedział mi o kilku rzeczach. Tylko ten telefon wyraźnie go zdenerwował, od kogo właściwie był?

- Dzwonił dyrektor Lancer, właśnie w sprawie Danny'ego. Jestem z nim jutro umówiona, aby porozmawiać o synu.

- Cieszę się. Trzeba mu pomóc, Maddie.

- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. O czym rozmawialiście?

- O normalnych sprawach, jak szkoła i ludzie. Może udałoby nam się dłużej pociągnąć rozmowę, gdyby nie telefon. Danny musiał wiedzieć o tym, że jego wychowawca zadzwoni. W innym przypadku zareagowałby zupełnie inaczej.

_Jack ma rację. Gdyby Danny nie został wcześniej poinformowany przez pana Lancera, to nie zachowałby się w ten sposób. W ogóle nie widziałby o telefonie. A teraz jest na mnie zły. Wie już o tym, że pan Lancer interesuje się tym, co siedzi w jego głowie._

- Och, Danny… - po moim policzku spłynęła pojedyczna, mała łza.

_Może powinnam z nim porozmawiać teraz? Wiem, że na razie niewiele uda mi się osiągnąć, ale chociaż spróbuję._

- Idę do niego - powiedziałam. Ukradłam Jack'owi krówkę i zjadłam ją, idąc po schodach prowadzących na górę. Dopiero teraz uświadomiłam sobie, jak dawno nie zaglądałam do pokoju Danny'ego. Zawsze sam miał w nim sprzątać, więc nie miałam potrzeby, aby tam wchodzić. Minęło tyle czasu, że aż sama wstydzę się przyznać. Stanęłam przed drzwiami pokoju syna i odetchnęłam.

_To nie będzie takie trudne. To będzie łatwe. _

Kiedy powtarzałam sobie to w duchu, otworzyłam drzwi.

Mój Danny siedział na łóżku. Obok niego leżała apteczka pierwszej pomocy. Chłopak owijał bandażem swoje ręce. Nawet z tej odległości bez problemu widziałam, jak liczne są jego blizny i rany. Gdzie on się tak pokaleczył? Danny w ogóle nie zauważył, że weszłam do pokoju. W czasie, gdy on się opatrywał, ja przyglądałam się pomieszczeniu. Nie było tu tak, jak dawniej. Można powiedzieć, że okazało się jeszcze gorzej, niż przewidywałam. Wszędzie leżały porozrzucane przedmioty. Zniknęły plakaty, zastąpiła je normalna, zwykła ściana. Na biurku również panował chaos, było na nim mnóstwo nieuporządkowanych papierów i książek. Prościej mówiąc - wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby nikt od dawna tu nie sprzątał.

Danny spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. Źrenice jego oczu gwałtownie się zwęziły.

- Mad… Mamo, od jak dawna tu stoisz? - zapytał przerażonym głosem. Szybko ukrył apteczkę.

_Czy dobrze mi się wydawało? Danny chciał się do mnie zwrócić po imieniu?_

- Właśnie przyszłam - skłamałam.

- Po co? - w tonie wciąż słychać było strach. Usiadłam obok niego i chwyciłam go za rękę. Chłopak skrzywił się z bólu. Mimo to nie puszczałam.

- Chciałam porozmawiać…

* * *

W tym miejscu kończy się pierwsza część. Zapraszam do komentowania i oceniania.


	2. Chapter 2

******I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Danny POV**

_W końcu zasnąłem. Odpoczynek jest piękną rzeczą._

Siedziałem w ławce w szkole, a raczej leżałem.

_Kolejną noc spędziłem na pozbywaniu się duchów. Musiałem uwięzić je wszystkie, aby mieć w końcu święty spokój. W domu śpię zaledwie kilka godzin, zaś w szkole otrzymuję szansę na to, aby nadrobić zaległości. Jednocześnie odbieram sobie szansę na "lepszą przyszłość"... którą już dawno zmarnowałem. Moją przyszłość kilka lat temu przypieczętował wypadek w laboratorium. Od tego czasu wszystko zapowiada się do dupy. Cudem będzie, jeśli znajdę jakąkolwiek pracę, choćby w Nasty Burger. Nie mam czasu ani na naukę, ani dla siebie. Duchy spędzają mi sen z powiek. Nienawidzę duchów, chociaż jestem w połowie jednym z nich. Rozdarty pomiędzy dwoma światami. Jednak nadal czuję się człowiekiem. Mam dwa oblicza - antyspołecznego, chamskiego dziwaka oraz odważnego, gotowego poświęcić swoje życie bohatera._

_Bywałem ciężko ranny. Żadna osoba w moim wieku na ma tylu blizn na ciele, co ja. Teraz nabrałem doświadczenia. Znam sposób walki każdego ducha. Żaden z nich nie jest już w stanie zrobić mi poważnej krzywdy. Choć w sumie… Znam parę wyjątków - one zaś muszą się solidnie przygotować, zanim mnie zaatakują._

Poczułem, jak ktoś mną potrząsa.

_Lancer. Mógłby choć raz w życiu się odczepić. Budzenie mnie nic mu nie da._

Potrząsanie stało się coraz silniejsze.

- Panie Fenton!

_Długo sobie nie pospałem. Westchnąłem w duchu._

Poruszyłem się i gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy. Nikt w klasie nie roześmiał się na widok wyrazu mojej twarzy. Przyzwyczaili się do tego. Spojrzałem na Lancera. Mój zmęczony, aczkolwiek wściekły wzrok mówił sam za siebie. Nauczyciel był dziś zbyt pewny siebie. Wciąż trzymał swoje ręce na moich ramionach.

- Trzymaj się z dala ode mnie - warknąłem. Tym razem zaszedł za daleko.

Dyrektor odsunął się. Wrócił z powrotem do tablicy i jakdyby nigdy nic, dalej prowadził nudną lekcję.

Ale ja nie chciałem go dłużej słuchać. Jego czas się skończył, przynajmniej na dziś.

Szybkim ruchem zgarnąłem wszystko do plecaka. Miałem ogromną potrzebę zrelaksowania się i odświeżenia umysłu. Gdy spakowałem plecak, zarzuciłem go na grzbiet i wstałem z ławki.

Lancer zauważył to. Otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Jeśli rzeczywiście chciał, to mu się nie udało. Rzuciłem mu lekceważące spojrzenie i wyszedłem z klasy. Biedny dyro musi w końcu przywyknąć.

_Nikt nie będzie mną dyrygował. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę. Mogę robić to, co chcę, i wtedy, kiedy tego chcę._

Szedłem korytarzem i wciąż rozmyślałem. W pobliżu nie było żadnej żywej duszy. Zamierzałem iść tam, gdzie zwykle. Męska łazienienka. Gdybym teraz używał tej wymówki, co kiedyś, byłaby to przynajmniej prawda. Ataki duchów w szkole są teraz taką rzadkością, że nie mam nawet potrzeby interweniować.

_Wszystko wskazywało na to, że dyrektor zrezygnował z wszelich prób przywrócenia mnie do porządku. Na początku nie dawał za wygraną i za każdym razem chciał mnie powstrzymać. Czyżby w końcu uświadomił sobie, że to nic nie da?_

_Po chwili zrozumiałem._

_Jeśli dotąd mu się nie udało, sięgnie po ostateczny środek. A tym środkiem są rodzice. To znaczy, że muszę być jeszcze bardziej uważny, niz wcześniej. Jestem pewien, że będą wszędzie węszyć. Chcą mi pomóc? W takim razie niech zostawią mnie w spokoju, to będzie najlepsza opcja ze wszystkich. Nie powinni wiedzieć o mnie nic. To nie jest ich życie, tylko moje. Ja decyduję i ja działam. Ja ponoszę konsekwencje._

Wsunąłem rękę do mojej kieszeni i wyjąłem z niej żyletkę. Delikatnie przesuwałem ostrze po nadgarstku. Zamknąłem oczy. Na mojej skórze czułem znajomy chłód metalu.

Ale to nie wystarczy.

Naciskam mocniej, otwierając szeroko oczy. Krawędzie ostrza przecinały moje ciało dając mi tego, co chcę. To natychmiastowe uczucie bólu i ulgi. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i odchyliłem głowę do tyłu.

To jest to. Właśnie dlatego zacząłem się ciąć. Te niesamowite chwile, w których czułem się, jakby nikt i nic nie miało dla mnie znaczenia.

Jednak tym razem jedno cięcie nie wystarczyło. Potrzebowałem więcej. Krew spływała mi po nadgarstkach i kapała na ziemię, tworząc na podłodze szkarłatne, małe kałuże.

Na lewej ręce znajdowało się bardzo mało skóry, która nie byłaby pokryta bliznami lub świeżymi ranami. Wiele razy podczas cięcia się, przypadkowo otwierałem stare nacięcia lub ciąłem blizny.

Czułem tak dużo bólu. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz opuszczę ten świat.

To byłem po prostu ja… I moje ostrze.

_Na samym początku było to trudne. Żaden normalny człowiek nie niszczy samego siebie. Sęk w tym, że ja nie jestem normalny. Nigdy nie byłem normalny. Smutne, lecz prawdziwe._

Schowałem żyletkę. W zamian wyciągnąłem bandaż, który trzymałem w plecaku. Szybko owinąłem nim rany. Musiałem się pospieszyć. Zaraz kończyły się lekcje, a nikt nie może mnie tu zobaczyć. Wziąłem plecak. Otworzyłem drzwi. Na korytarzu było nadal pusto. Skrzywiłem się. Nie zdążyłem przemyć ran, które zaczęły się o to upominać. Zrobię to, gdy wrócę do domu. Teraz muszę się pospieszyć…

Powoli wyszedłem z łazienki, resztę drogi pokonałem sprintem. Byle tylko nikt mnie nie zauważył. Teraz szczęście mi dopisywało. Szkołę opuściłem bez żadnych problemów. Wystarczy wrócić do domu i nie rzucać się w oczy…

Jest kwiecień. Jak na tę porę roku, było dziś dość ciepło. Ale nie mi. Wracałem do domu spacerem. Znów miałem okazję podziwiać moje "piękne" masto. Prawda jest taka, że Amity Park to sterta śmieci. Kiedyś miasto pękało od nadmiaru turystów. Dziś jest niczym. Pozostało tylko kilka miejsc, które nadal warto odwiedzić. To te miejsca, których duchy nie zdążyły zniszczyć. Park Przyjaźni był jednym z nich. Przychodziłem tam, gdy tylko miałem czas. To było idealne miejsce, aby odprężyć się i zrelaksować.

Było mi zimno. Byłem ubrany w czarny dres, jeansy i czerwone trampki. Na głowie miałem kaptur. Temperatura musiała być wysoka - zwykli przechodnie (którzy, swoją drogą, omijali mnie szerokim łukiem), mieli na sobie krótkie i luźne ubrania.

Czyżby mój lodowy rdzeń znów wariował? Nie było mi tak zimno od kilku lat. A może po prostu jestem chory? Cóż… warto być ostrożnym mimo wszystko. Jeśli w tydzień mi nie przejdzie, to może Frostbite mi pomoże. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie stanowiło dla niego problemu.

Byłem już tak blisko, że widziałem Fenton Works. Dziwny budynek, na którego dachu znajdowała się dziwna, metalowa konstrukcja - centrum dowodzenia. Wcale nie chciałem tam wracać, ale musiałem. Kiedy zatrzymałem się przed budynkiem, jeszcze się wahałem.

_Dobra, Fenton, zrobisz to. Oni nic nie wiedzą. Jeszcze._

Chwyciłem za klamkę. Od razu poczułem piekący ból w okolicy nadgarstków. Muszę zająć się tymi ranami.

Otworzyłem drzwi do domu… i ujrzałem coś dziwnego. Mój tata - kochający krówki i Jasmine - siedział w salonie i oglądał telewizję.

- **Wyniki ankiety dowodzą, że aż 89% mieszkańców Amity Park… **- ekran zgasł, a dźwięk ucichł.

- Cześć, Danny - powitał mnie wesoło Jack, uśmiechając się.

_Tata? Tutaj i o tej godzinie? Nie powinien być czasem w laboratorium u tworzyć kolejny wynalazek, który ma mnie zniszczyć? Zjawisko niezwykłe, Jack poza swoim naturalnym środowiskiem._

- Hej, tato - odparłem. Wciąż przypatrywałem mu się ze zdumieniem. Chyba to zauważył, bo trochę się speszył. Naprawdę się go nie spodziewałem.

_Lancer już dzwonił? Raczej nie. Jack nie wyglądał na wściekłego, wręcz przeciwnie._

- Usiądź, proszę - powiedział.

_Nie wnikam w to, o co mu chodzi. Dziś zachciało mu się porozmawiać? Nie będę mu się sprzeciwiał. Z resztą co mi szkodzi? Dam mu satysfakcję, w zamian otrzymam oczekiwany spokój. Spojrzałem na tatę. Widać było, że jest pełen nadziei. Wierzył, że mu się uda. Nie zawiodę go._

Usiadłem obok niego. Tata patrzył mi prosto w oczy, jakby chciał coś z nich wyczytać.

- Co? - starałem zachować się kamienną twarz. Badawczy wzrok Jack'a był przezabawny. Nigdy tak się nie zachowywał. No dobra, może oprócz przypadków, gdy jego wynalazki wskazywały na moją drugą połowę.

- Nie… nic. - Jack westchnął. - Słuchaj, Danny. Myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. Nie chodzi mi o poważną rozmowę pomiędzy ojcem a synem… Po prostu chcę z tobą pomówić. Na luzie.

- Dobrze, niech będzie.

Nasunąłem na ręce rękawy dresu, aby zakryć bandaże, które aktualnie przeciekały krwią. Nie wiem, czy tata to zauważył, ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia.

- Jak było w szkole? - padło podstawowe pytanie.

_Gdyby Jack był bardziej kreatywny, może potrafiłby zatuszować informacje. Wystarczyło to pytanie, abym go rozszyfrował. Jestem pewien, że to mama go tu przysłała._

- Nie było źle - odpowiedziałem wymijająco.

_No co? Miałem powiedzieć, że każdy kontakt z nauczycielem wywołuje u mnie kurwicę, jestem otaczany przez samych idiotów, a do tego przespałem połowę lekcji, bo wcześniej bawiłem się w łowcę duchów? Tak, od razu mu się zwierzę, że jestem duchem, którego on najbardziej nienawidzi, a wynalazki Fentonów wykorzystuję do "czynienia dobra". Akurat._

- Ale mogło być lepiej, prawda? - spytał podchwytliwie.

_A niech go szlag. Kolejne pytanie, i jest krok bliżej. Co następne, sekcja?_

- Mogło by być, gdyby Lancer się nie czepiał.

- Danny, **pan **Lancer - podkreślił tata. - Zwracaj się do starszych z szacunkiem.

- Dobra, **pan Lancer** - rzuciłem dobitnie.

- O wiele lepiej - Jack się rozpromienił. Ten gest chyba miał mnie podnieść na duchu.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Niech poczuje, że idzie do przodu.

- O co poszło? - w jego oczach ujrzałem niepokój.

_Czyżby się martwił? O kogo bardziej - mnie, czy Lan… pana Lancera?_

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Zwrot grzecznościowy brzmiał w mojej głowie niedorzecznie.

_No dobra, pomyślmy. Co powiedzieć tacie, aby go nie okłamać? Chcę być wobec niego szczery. __Niech będzie improwizacja._

_- Spóźniłem się na lekcje - odparłem po chwili namysłu._

_To nie było kłamstwo. Rzeczywiście się spóźniłem. Pewnie powód też go będzie interesował. A prawdziwego powodu podać nie mogę, więc muszę coś zmyślić._

- Dlaczego?

_Jestem jasnowidzem, handluj z tym._

- Nie wiem… Tak normalnie. Przyszedłem po dzwonku, a on się zdenerwował.

- Więc?

- Więc wiedząc, że kłótnia do niczego nie prowadzi, postanowiłem się nie odzywać. Odpuścił sobie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że działa mi na nerwy.

- Miał prawo się zdenerować.

_Tata ma rację. Dawałem Lancerowi ostro we znaki, ale to nie znaczy, że się nie odwdzięczał. Najmniejsza drobnostka powodowała, że chciał mnie ukarać. Już dawno zrozumiałem, że nie mogę poddawać się jego woli. Muszę z nim walczyć._

Chwila milczenia.

- Może masz rację.

_A może nie. Każdego może ponieść, jednak dyro nadużywał tego przywileju._

- No widzisz… Wystarczy spojrzeć z innego punktu widzenia.

- Tak, to na pewno przydatna ra… - i w tym oto momencie zadzwonił telefon. Cholera jasna.

Maddie wpadła do salonu, jakby się paliło. Oboje wrzasnęliśmy. Skąd ona tak szybko się tu wzięła?

- Odbiorę! - oznajmiła głośno, rzucając się do słuchawki.

_Lancer. Cholerny Lancer._

Spojrzałem na mamę. To ona decyduje. Niestety.

- Mamo… - Maddie odwróciła się w moją stronę.

- Mamo, nie odbieraj tego telefonu. Proszę.

_Zawahała się na ułamek sekundy. Ale nie zrezygnowała._

Maddie nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. Zaczęło się. Byłem wściekły. Zacisnąłem pięści. Jęknąłem cicho. To nie był dobry pomysł. Moje ręce wciąż bolały.

- Tak, oczywiście - powiedziała cicho mama, po czym zniknęła w sąsiednim pokoju.

- Dobrze, tato… Może ja już pójdę - wciąż myślałem o przeszywającym moje nadgarstki, okropnym bólu.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, zniknąłem na schodach.

_Moja mama właśnie zniszczyła mi życie. Dajmy jej za to medal._

Weszłem do pokoju i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

_Mój pokój nie wyglądał tak, jak dawniej. Zero plakatów, zero dziecięcych i szczeniackich elementów. Jestem na to za stary, już dawno z tego wyrosłem. Moje marzenia? Uleciały niczym z przebitego balonika… Uświadomiłem sobie, że nic z tego. Nigdy ich nie spełnię._

Sięgnąłem po apteczkę, którą trzymam pod łóżkiem. Usiadłem na nim, zaś obok postawiłem sprzęt pierwszej pomocy. Wyjąłem z apteczki przydatne w tej chwili przedmioty i zacząłem zdejmować stare bandaże, które zdążyły przykleić się do poranionej skóry. Syknąłem z bólu. Jakoś udało mi się zedrzeć przekrwawioną warstwę materiału. Powoli i dokładnie przemywałem rany. Kilka z nich ponownie się otworzyła. Walczyłem z krwią, starając się nie ubrudzić nią niczego. Na próżno - na pościeli pojawiły się czerwone plamy posoki. Teraz wystarczyło nałożyć nowy bandaż. Poradziłem sobie z tym bez najmniejszego problemu.

Uniosłem głowę do góry. Przede mną ukazała się sylwetka mamy. Gwałtownie odsunąłem się.

- Mad… - ugryzłem się w język. - Mamo, od jak dawna tu stoisz? - zorientowałem się, że apteczka leży tuż obok mnie. Szybko sprzątnąłem ją. Nie dbam o to, czy ją widziała. I tak jestem już udupiony na amen.

- Właśnie przyszłam - odparła.

- Po co? - zapytałem strachliwie.

_Błagam, niech pójdzie. Niech to się nie dzieje._

Maddie usiadła obok mnie i złapała mnie za ręce. Mimowolnie skrzywiłem się. Bolało. Ona mimo to nie puszczała.

- Chciałam porozmawiać...


End file.
